Rise of the Serpentine
Rise of the Serpentine is a LEGO Ninjago book that was released in 2012. The third volume of the Ninjago graphic novel series, it does not correspond with the events of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Summary Zane, whilst fleeing from a mob of angry villagers, recalls the events that led up to his chase. Flashing back to a week ago, he and the other ninja arrive at a village, sent to investigate the sudden change in personality of a co-worker at a Fix-It shop. Unimpressed and bored with their mission, they split up to investigate. Attracted to a blacksmith shop, Kai suspiciously notes the phenomenon of the dazed Blacksmith making wheels for no apparent reason. Meanwhile, Cole investigates the case of the co-worker's change, where he is told how the co-worker, Gus, had suddenly become frustratedly dedicated to making plans for strange-looking vehicles. In order to have a look at the blueprints, Cole tricks Gus into believing a fire has started. Desperate to save his plans, Gus rushes out, and in his panic accidentally leaves behind a blueprint for a Serpentine Bus, to Cole's intrigue. While wandering the village, Zane investigates a racket he overhears in the music shop, discovering the flute maker's wife trying to smash all of his flutes, to her husband's distress. After the flute maker explains how his wife suddenly changed one day, Zane decides to give a flute to the wife and secretly tracks her through the village to discover where she's taking it. However, unbeknownst to him, Slithraa watches from a distance. Later, Jay investigates the abandoned Town Hall and investigates a mysterious noise, only to find Slithraa waiting for him in the broom closet. After delaying the Serpentine using a tapestry, Jay stumbles back into the Town Hall, only to be confronted by Skales and several hypnotized villagers, including Gus and the blacksmith. Afterwards, Zane finally arrives at the Town Hall and watches the flute maker's wife enter. Before he can sneak in, he's confronted by Jay, who suspiciously insists on going inside first to scout it out, and upon letting Zane in, reveals an abandoned Town Hall. Even as a suspicious Zane leaves, Skales watches him from the trapdoor he had hid underneath. That night, the ninja decide to investigate a warehouse where a suspicious amount of metal had been stored, only to be confronted by several hypnotized villagers, including Jay, now under the control of the Hypnobrai. After defeating them, they attempt to discover Skales' plans, to no avail. However, Kai, Cole, and Zane are forced to flee when another mob of controlled villagers attack, lead by Slithraa. Even as Cole defeats Slithraa, Skales takes advantage of the distraction to sneak up behind him and hypnotize him. Forced to flee, Kai and Zane are led to safety in the sewers by an elderly man, who explains how the Hypnobrai would ambush the villagers in their sleep, hypnotizing them as they woke up. The elder reveals that the Hypnobrai were enslaving the village to build vehicles, but before he can finish, they're ambushed by Cole in his Tread Assault. Narrowly escaping, they regroup and go to the warehouse, where they discover that the Hypnobrai are now using the villagers to build copies of Cole's Tread Assault. Formulating a plan to free the villagers, Kai and Zane set to work creating a reflective panel, hoping the bright light will be able to snap the villagers out of their hypnosis. The elder warns Kai and Zane that Cole and Jay will be used against them, and gives Kai instructions on where to find them before leaving. Even as Zane stays behind, he realizes that the elder had never seen Jay, so there would be no reason for him to know about him unless the Hypnobrai had told him. Realizing the elder had been under their control as well, he attempts to warn Kai, who is ambushed at the address by several Hypnobrai and villagers. Despite his efforts, Kai is hypnotized, and Zane comes back to the reflector, only to discover it being destroyed by the villagers. Spotted by the villagers, Zane is chased off, leading back to present events. Hiding in a tree, Zane is confronted by Jay, and uses the reflectivity of the Shurikens of Ice to flash a light in Jay's eyes, snapping him out of his control. Returning to the village to repair the reflector, they're attacked by Kai, Cole, and the villagers, but manage to repair the machine in time and use it. Freeing the villagers from their hypnosis, the ninja watch as the villagers chase the Hypnobrai and celebrate their victory. Description Zane, Cole, Jay, and Kai return after a confrontation with their master, Sensei Wu, in NINJAGO #2. The four masters of Spinjitzu must now face an unknown future full of new enemies, and greater obstacles. The major mystery they must now confront is, who are the snake tribes known as the Serpentine? pl:LEGO Ninjago Komiks 1: Powrót Wężonów Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:Books Category:Serpentine Category:Graphic Novels Category:Non-canon Category:Rise of the Snakes